Across the Hall
by AriesBalorPrincess
Summary: Zoe Hart and Jesse Kinsella are best friends and neighbors. Wade comes to help his brother out. Will Wade stay away from Zoe like Jesse wants him too?


**I've got one more one-shot in the works before I start a new multi-chapter story. This one took on a life of its own as I didn't know what I wanted to do with it.**

 **My computer is still down so I'm sorry for any and all mistakes you might find.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hart of Dixie and I mean no disrespect.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Jesse," Zoe greeted, walking toward her door, digging through her bag for her keys, seeing said man leaving his place.

"Hey Zoe, are you busy tonight?" He asked, walking up to Zoe. She shook her head; she had just come from work, all she planned on doing was getting a few hours of sleep before she had to go back in. "Would you mind coming over for dinner tonight? My brother is coming to town to help me out for a while," he told her. He wanted his brother to know one person besides him in the big bad city.

"How are you doing with that?" She asked. She had helped him when she could. It was horrible really, to have the person you love to be there when you go to bed but gone when you wake in the morning. It had only been two weeks, but it couldn't be easy on him or the kids.

"It's not easy, but I'm doing what needs to be done and making it through each day," he replied. "I've got to run, but I'll see ya around 6?" He asked not sure if that time would be good enough for her.

"I'll be there, need me to bring anything?" She asked, pushing the door to her apartment open. Jesse shook his head.

"Just you," he told her, walking off.

Zoe smiled shaking her head walking into her apartment. In a weird sort of way, Jesse had become one of her best friends in the city and having her over for dinner was normal.

Deciding if she wanted to eat, shower or sleep first. Her stomach won out, only that she hadn't been spending much time at home over the past week because she's been pulling double shifts at work, sleeping when she could at the hospital. Instead, she jumped into the shower washing away the sterile smell of the hospital, slipping some yoga pants and a tank top on; she'd run down to the corner market and get a few things to quickly eat and take a nap before going over to Jesse's place.

She had known Jesse for the past two years when he moved into his place with his wife and two kids. She adored his kids and offered to watch them when she had the day off so Jesse and Carla could spend some much-needed time together, they had tried to pay her, but she refused telling them to spend it on something else, so instead they would invite her over for dinner once a week. She'd let them know what night it was she would be able to stop in and have a quick bite with them, or if she could spend a good chunk of her night there. She wanted a family like the one that Jesse and Carla had created, until Carla left, she didn't get why she'd do something like that for or even what was going on, Jesse had never told her the reason behind it all, and she didn't push Jesse into telling her because it wasn't her business to be poking around in.

"Can I help you?" Zoe asked, walking up to the front of her building to see a strange man sitting upon the steps, he had two bags laying on the ground next to him.

"You live here?" He asked looking up at her with hopeful eyes. She slowly nodded her head. "Do you know Jesse Kinsella?" He asked, getting to his feet, dusting any and all dirt from his jeans.

"What do you need with Jesse?" She asked curiously, not trusting the guy.

"He's my brother; I'm…." he started to say.

"You're the one here to help him out," she finished cutting him off. "Come on, then," she told him. The most she could do is make sure he got inside the building. "I didn't think you'd be here until later," she told him, going to the elevator. She had assumed Jesse would be bringing him when he came back after work.

"I was supposed to be here later tonight, but I was able to get an earlier flight," he informed her, not knowing what else to say.

"So I'm guessing that you don't have a key to get into his place either," she commented, eyebrow raised.

"You'd be correct," he replied rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't suppose y'all would be kind enough to let me sit in front of his door?" He questioned with a nervous chuckle.

"You'd get yelled at by a few people," she informed him with a small smile, thinking about Mrs. Jeffries yelling and more than likely Mr. Jeffries using his cane to whack him. And that was a fate she wouldn't wish upon anyone. "But you are lucky that I was the one to let you in; I do have a key to his place," she said getting him to relax.

"Thank you," he told her. "You don't have anything going on with my brother. Do you?" He questioned, cringing at how his words sounded out loud.

"He's my friend and I've been helping him out when I can," she snapped at him. "Not that it matters," she mumbled beneath her breath, but it was loud enough and clear enough for Wade to hear the words that weren't meant for his ears.

"I didn't mean it like that," he sighed feeling awkward once more. Deciding it might be best to keep his mouth closed for the time being.

"Whatever," she snipped at him. "Here's the key, I'll get it back once you've gotten one for yourself," she told him, shutting her door in his face.

Wade sighed feeling defeated, he was going to knock and explain his actions to her, he just wanted to make sure that he wasn't crossing any lines with his brother if he flirted with the cute stranger who was kind enough to let him in and borrow the key for his brother's place. However, hearing the locks he thought better of it and entered his new home for the unforeseeable future.

He dropped his bags by the door not knowing what to do with them. Jesse's place was only a two-bedroom apartment, and the two boys shared a room, and he told Jesse that he was fine with sleeping on the couch.

He was going to take a nap, but the world outside the window wouldn't let him. Instead, he got up and went in search of a job. He may have been there to help Jesse out, but he needed a job; he wasn't going to leech off of his brother; he could work nights and most weekends.

He felt like a tiny ant getting pushed around as he tried to walk on the streets. Everyone was in a hurry, and none of them looked at him twice after bumping into him. After what felt like a lifetime later he was able to find a fairly empty street with a couple of bars on either side. He smiled walking into the first one. This was his home, didn't matter where the bar was at, he could find his peace there.

"We're not open!" Was being yelled at him. He shook his head walking up to the bar.

"I'm not here to drink," he replied back trying to stay as professional as he could. "I'm looking for a job."

"Sorry dude, we're not hiring."

He nodded thanking them and headed out to try his luck at the next bar. He was determined to find a job before going back to his brother's place.

After multiple different bar visits he walked away with the possibility of getting hired, he just to had wait to hear back. It was better than nothing.

He had gotten lost on his way back to the apartment building that was now his home; it was later than he planned on being. He wanted to be there when his brother and nephews got home. He was really thankful that Zoe had a spare key, and he had to wonder what strings they pulled to get the key. For a second, he thought maybe it was the one Carla had left behind when she left.

He felt bad for his brother; he really thought their marriage was one to last, but Carla needed space and Jesse had agreed; he didn't know all the details the most he knew was that it wasn't working any longer, and they needed time apart. They wouldn't raise their kids in a home where the parents were miserable.

"Sorry, I'm late. I was looking for a job and got lost," he meekly explained, hugging his brother. He glanced around looking for his two nephews to see they were playing with the pretty neighbor who had been gracious enough to let him in and borrow her key, and he should apologize to her.

"Here I was thinking the worst. You weren't answering your phone; your luggage was here but not you. For a moment, I thought you landed in jail," Jesse retorted the seriousness turning into humor. "Zoe told me she let you in this morning."

"Uh yeah, earlier flight," he lamely explained. "Save it," he told his older brother. He could see that Jesse was about ready to launch into some sort of rant, and his only guess would be that Zoe complained to Jesse about the behavior of him jumping to conclusions.

"I wasn't going to say anything, except when it comes to Zoe, be careful," Jesse told him, clapping him on the shoulder. "It's good to have you here," Jesse grinned.

Wade returned the grin. He'd overcome the city. Because this was about helping his brother out and after all these years, it was the least he could do.

"Uncle Wade," Noam and Niall excitedly yelled, charging after their uncle, tackling him to the floor.

They were two years apart, but they looked more like twins. Noam was the oldest; he had black hair with green eyes and Niall the youngest with blue eyes, both looked like miniature versions of their father. They did get the darkness of their hair from their mom and the smaller nose, but the rest was Jesse. They had an energy that never left, leaving them a total handful, but Wade was ready for the challenge, wanting to get to know his nephews better.

Over dinner, Wade learned that Zoe was a doctor at New York Presbyterian hospital, he had shared that he wasn't picky about a job but would much rather be working in a bar, she told him a few places that were hiring, that he hadn't been too, and they were closer than the ones he had visited earlier in the day.

"Dinner was wonderful, Jesse," Zoe smiled getting up. "But work calls." She went to take care of her dishes but Jesse waved it off, saying he'd get it.

"Just make sure you're back next week," Jesse smiled.

"Wouldn't miss it, I'll let you know what day I'll be available," she smiled, hugging the two boys and kissing the top of their heads. They called a good-bye Aunt Zoe as she walked toward the door.

"Let me walk you out," Wade gestured. Seeing how involved she was with his family showed him he needed to apologize, and he didn't want his brother to hear what he had to say.

"That would be nice," she told him being polite. Over dinner, he had learned that he wasn't this big jerk she had made him out to be. He was curious. And yes, there were better ways to ask what he wanted to know, she really couldn't fault him or hold a grudge against the man. Her life would be integrated with his for a while, and it was best they all get along.

"I'm sorry about earlier; it's just that I wanted to make sure nothing was going on because I like you and getting to know you over dinner, it made me like you more, and I didn't want to cross any lines for flirting with you," he rushed out in one breath, needing the words to be out there as they waited for the elevator.

Zoe blushed looking down. "At first I didn't know what to think about you. Jesse has told me so many stories that portrayed you as this amazing guy than I meet you, and you were like this huge jerk," she was saying stepping into the elevator, Wade following. "But I'm glad that Jesse refused to let me back out because you do seem like a nice guy, we all have our moments," she told him.

"You have dinner with them a lot, huh?" He had pieced it together; he just didn't know how often.

"It was something Carla started for thanking me when I helped watch the boys for them. Once a week, on a day that I have the time. The hospital keeps me busy, for the most part," she easily explained, stepping from the elevator.

He was suddenly happy that he would be seeing her at least once a week; it was a guarantee. "What's wrong?" He questioned, hearing her groan.

"It's just my ex. I like to avoid him. He thinks we can work things out, and we've been broken up for the past year and a half," she quickly explained, not in the mood to deal with her ex.

Quick thinking or not thinking at all, he pulled Zoe flush against his body, his lips ghosting over her lips. Her hands falling to his hips made him pull her closer, his lips slowly moving against her's waiting for her to relax against him.

She froze feeling the slight pressure of his lips against her own. His rough calloused hands framing her face. She melted into the kiss pressing her lips firmly against his, not one to back down from a challenge.

The kiss was intoxicating, like nothing they had ever experienced before. Their kiss was a drug they wanted to keep chasing after.

Wade broke the kiss, his forehead resting against her's, a soft smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Have a good day at work. And try not to be late because you were thinking of me, doc," he winked. "I'll be waiting with breakfast for ya, when you come home." He wasn't sure if her ex was still around, but he wanted to make sure he got the point if he was.

"What's with that look?" Jesse questioned, turning from the sink when Wade entered the apartment. "No, I don't want to know. Things are good with you and Zoe, right? She is such a huge part of our lives, that I would hate for you two to be at odds."

"You have nothing to worry about. Things started out rocky, but they're good now," he promised. He craved more but even he knew that it would be a bad idea. He wouldn't jeopardize the dynamic they had.

On her way to work, she wore a goofy smile, her head in a daze on what just happened. She wanted to kiss him again and more but it couldn't happen. He had to remain off limits.

He wasn't waiting with breakfast when she got home but there was a small basket of muffins in front of her door.

 _Breakfast, as promised, Doc._

* * *

It had been two weeks since he last saw her, and he didn't like it. He tried to catch her, but it never worked. He couldn't figure out her schedule of when she was coming or going. It hurt to know that she was avoiding him.

"Have you seen Zoe lately?" He asked one day lounging on the couch, the TV on the local news.

"Just yesterday, I met her for lunch," Jesse responded, neatly placing the papers he was going over, down on the table; his attention now focused on his brother. "Why do you ask?"

"I haven't seen her since she was over for dinner, is all," he replied, looking at Jesse. He felt disappointed that she had skipped out on coming over. He did feel responsible for the whole thing; he was rather glad that Zoe hadn't cut Jesse out of her life because he was reckless enough to kiss her. Even so, his suspicion of her avoiding him hit him like a ton of bricks to his heart.

"Wade, getting mixed up with Zoe, it's not a smart move," he warned his little brother. He didn't know how to express himself on the subject of him being anything other than friends with Zoe.

"Why is that Jesse?" He hissed. He was really happy that this was the weekend that Carla had the kids. "I didn't think you thought so lowly of me. Do you really believe that Zoe deserves better than me? Better than some pathetic low life bartender?"

"I didn't mean that and stop putting words in my mouth, Wade," Jesse snapped right back. "You're my brother, for crying out loud; I could never think so lowly of you."

"That's so rich coming from you, Jesse," he growled. "It's the truth is it not?" Wade snarled, daring his brother to disagree with him.

"I think you need to calm down, Wade. Who ever Zoe wants to be with it won't matter what they do, but how they treat her. She isn't superficial. You're forgetting that I've spent the majority of my life with you, and it's hard for her to find anyone better than you," Jesse calmly told him.

"Nice save, but it won't work," he scoffed. "There's a reason why you don't want me to get involved with her, mind telling me why that is?" Wade questioned, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"It's for the best; that's why," Jesse told him, going back to his work, putting an end to the whole fight. He didn't want to see them hurt each other or for one to use the other. He cared greatly about them both. Wade was his little brother and Zoe, she felt like the little sister he didn't know he wanted.

"Of course," he muttered, walking to the door. "I'll be at work if you decide to answer that question for me tonight." The job Zoe had a hand in helping him get.

He was waiting for the elevator, his head still reeling from the fight with Jesse and learning that Zoe was avoiding him. It made him wonder if something was going on between his brother and the doctor for a neighbor.

The ding of the elevator brought his thoughts to a close and standing before him was none other than the one person in the whole city avoiding him. And the real kicker she wasn't alone.

"Judson, here's the key to my place, it's in the top of my closet," she informed him, handing her apartment key over. "Hi," she shyly told Wade biting her bottom lip.

"Hey, don't keep your boyfriend waiting on my part," he coldly replied, stepping onto the elevator. He replaced his jealousy with anger because he was _not_ jealous. Because he was angry with her for writing him out of her life after such an explosion of a kiss, so freaking easily.

"It's not like that, he's not," she sighed, watching the doors shut. The urge to run after him and explain things to him was there, but she thought better of it. She'd have time later. With one look at the elevator to make sure he wasn't coming back; she sulked to her place. "Did you find it?" She asked, dropping her purse on the couch on the way through her living room.

"I did and thanks for keeping it. If it was hidden at my place she would've found it," he smiled, his thumb rubbing at the black velvet box.

"She's going to love it because it's from you. She'll only say no if the proposal is terrible," she joked, making herself focus on her friend. "How are you going to ask?"

"Recreating the first date but with a few twists," he told her a smile lightening up his face.

"Maybe you should have went with the second date. The first date ended in a bust. If I recall currently, you ended up in jail with a broken hand, and she spent the night trying to bail you out," she laughed. "If that's what you've got planned she'll turn you down."

"I won't be trying to steal a car that looks exactly like mine," he protested, a smile upon his lips at the memory. "So no we won't end up in jail. The second date was worse," he replied closing his eyes just thinking about the disaster that it was.

"Oh yes the emergency room because you tried to kill her, how could I forget that?" She joked. "I'm surprised you two decided it was okay to go on a third date or that after two years, you're going to be getting married."

"I haven't asked yet. Same here," he sighed happily. "It's not like I knew that there were peanuts in the food that I had ordered."

"But you will and she's crazy about you, Judson," she assured him. She really wanted the love her friends had. After two very horrible dates, they were still together stronger than ever, they never once gave up on each other determined to make things work out, she wanted that so yes she was slightly jealous of the love her friends had.

"You'll find the love you're looking for," he informed her seeing the lost look in her eyes. "I'll see you in a few days." Zoe nodded walking him out, not so sure he was right about her finding someone who would love her the way Judson loved his girlfriend. For the most part, she's only been good at pushing them away.

Pacing around her place she couldn't find peace within herself, she was restless. She didn't want Wade to think that she had used him with the one kiss they shared even if he had started it, she had seriously enjoyed that kiss; it had given her hope for a future filled with love, and it scared her, so she hid from him until she could really process it all but then tonight happened and she had to clear the air with him, the sooner the better or she was going to lose her courage to do so.

Grabbing her keys and purse, she was out the front door, determined to talk to Wade.

Only when she got there he was pressed against the side of the bar, a blonde attached to him. She swore she could hear her heart break into tiny jagged pieces in her chest.

* * *

Wade had an hour left on his shift, his mind filled with Zoe and the strange guy she was with. He heard her trying to tell him that she wasn't with him, that she wasn't dating him and relief flooded him, but that didn't mean that there couldn't be something between them.

"I can make you forget," a blonde tried but failed at being seductive, leaned against the bar top, her breasts on display for him, not that he really looked, a glimpse at most; they were right there for the whole bar to see.

"Here's a water for you," he said pushing a cup of water in her direction, cutting her off from the alcohol for the night. He thought about taking up one of the many offers from the drunken women who hit on him nightly, but their hair was either too light or too dark; Their eyes were the wrong shade, their complexion all wrong; they weren't the one he wanted, and he couldn't pretend for any amount of time either. He was better off being miserable.

The drunken blonde scoffed walking off to her friends leaving the glass of water sitting in her wake. With a sigh, he dumped the water out. He really couldn't wait for his shift to be over with.

He was relieved to feel the cool air that greeted him on the street. He took one look at the sky and sighed; it was getting ready to rain, and he didn't want to get stuck in it on his walk back. It was only five blocks over, and he would much rather walk but he couldn't risk getting sick so a cab it would be.

He was taken off guard getting shoved against the building, old bricks digging into his back. "What the…" his words were swallowed by the drunk blonde that had been hitting on him all night. He shoved her off, careful not to hurt her.

"Just so you know what you're passing up," she giggled walking back to her group of friends who were leaving; a little more sway in her hips. He wasn't missing out on anything special.

* * *

A week later found her avoiding Wade, not that it was a problem because he was doing the same thing. She was home early from work with the next two days off. She had plans of staying in watching pointless TV, but that changed quickly with the knocking on her front door.

"You're not busy are you?" Jesse asked in a panic in a way of a greeting.

"Well hello Jesse, what a nice surprise," she greeted brightly at him, wanting him to relax some. "No, I'm not busy, what can I do for you this evening?"

"Wade's at work and Carla called wanting to know if I could meet her, can you watch the two boys for me. They're already sleeping, please Zoe?" He asked hearing more begging and pleading in his voice then he would have liked.

"I can do that," she smiled, grabbing her keys and phone, heading across the hall.

"I don't know how long I'll be but Wade will be back around 2 or 3," he informed her.

"Okay, go and win your wife back, Jesse," she told him with a small laugh shoving him down the hall.

"Do you think she wants to come home?" He asked, nervously fumbling with his own keys.

"You won't know unless you go talk to her, now get," she laughed, shutting the door on him.

She looked around the place not having been there since the first night Wade had arrived three weeks ago. The place seemed the same, but she could see that Wade had a few articles of clothing tossed around the living room. Not only that but the place could use a bit of cleaning and if things did go right, Carla wouldn't want to come home to a messy place.

She had just finished wiping the counters and table when there was a key in the lock, and the door was being pushed open. His eyes landed on her.

"Where's Jesse?" He questioned, stepping into the place, dropping his keys on the end table.

"Carla called and since he's not back yet I can only think that they've worked out their issues," she told him, going to pick up her own things.

"How's the boyfriend?" He asked looking deflated. The words escaped on their own accord. He wasn't even going to ask, but now that he had; he wanted to know if there was a chance for them or not. Zoe shook her head.

"Not that it's any of your business, but he's not my boyfriend; he is a friend, and he was coming by to get the engagement ring for his girlfriend. He left the ring at my place, so she wouldn't find it and ruin the proposal," she told him, opening the door. "But how are the drunk bimbos, especially the ones of the blonde variety?" She questioned, slipping out the door.

"Shit!" He cursed, clenching his hands into fists. She had come to him that night, and he was being attacked by a drunk woman. He needed a plan to fix things with Zoe.

He slumped on the couch, willing himself to sleep, but it was no use; he laid awake on the couch his thoughts a jumbled mess focusing on the mess he had made with Zoe.

"You're home late," Wade smirked into the dark, hearing his brother enter the apartment. "I take it things went well for you, then?"

"Yeah, things have worked out, and she's moving back in tomorrow. Don't think you have to leave now that she is back, neither of us are kicking you out," he informed his brother.

"The plan was to stay and help you out and now that your wife is coming home, there's no need for me to stay. I'll put in my two weeks, and once I've finished I'll be on my way, no need to stay," he responded. It was for the best if he went back home where he belonged and there was no petite doctor living next door to tempt him of things he can't have.

"If you change your mind, just know that you don't have to go," Jesse told him walking to his room. "Do you work tomorrow night?"

"No, it's my night off, why?" Wade asked, looking in the direction his brother went, the lights from outside giving Jesse away.

"A welcome home dinner. I do hope things won't be too awkward when Zoe comes over. Maybe you can fix things with her before you take off. I don't know what happened, but I know something has happened," he explained, leaving Wade to his thoughts once more.

Carla didn't have much to move back in, two bags of clothes and a bag of personal things. She was happy to see Wade. She quickly kicked him and Jesse out of the apartment with the two boys, so she could get started on dinner.

"Zoe, I don't think I could thank you enough for helping Jesse out. I was such a fool for leaving him," Carla confessed as Zoe kept her company.

"You had to make sure, Carla and there is nothing wrong with that. Better now than waiting years and not returning to your family. I really didn't do much; it's mostly been Wade," Zoe told her.

"It'll be sad to see him leave. The boys and Jesse are going to miss him when he's gone."

"He's leaving?" Zoe asked, looking down, spinning the glass of wine she was drinking. She didn't know how to feel about that.

"In two weeks. Something you want to share?" Carla asked, turning to giving Zoe her full attention.

"I just thought… It's nothing," she settled on. She didn't want to talk about it. Talking about what went on with them wouldn't change anything.

"It doesn't seem like nothing, Zoe," she urged.

"What isn't nothing?" Jesse asked, entering the apartment, Wade and the boys behind him.

"Girl talk," Carla said to her husband.

"Girl talk that involves Zoe looking like someone kicked her puppy?" Jesse questioned.

"Auntie Zoe doesn't have a puppy," Noam said rolling his little eyes at his dad.

Wade chuckled, ushering his nephews into the bathroom to wash up for dinner. He too was curious on what was wrong with Zoe. He wasn't going to ask; she obviously didn't want to talk about it.

Dinner had gone smoothly; laughs had been shared. The tension in the air between Wade and Zoe wasn't spoken of but felt by everyone. Zoe had left sooner than expected, using the excuse she had to be at the hospital bright and early, which she did, so she wasn't lying to anyone.

With Carla and Jesse wrapped up in one another; Wade made his escape, knocking on Zoe's door. She opened the door but didn't say anything.

"Nothing happened with the drunk blonde that night or any night, Zoe. She kissed me, and I pushed her off. Thought you should know," Wade told her, shoving his hands in his pockets, rocking back on his heels.

"Okay," she responded, processing what he told her. "You're really leaving?" She questioned.

"Yeah, unless you know of a reason for me to stay," he told her, slipping back into his brother's place. With a shaky sigh, Zoe shut her door.

Two weeks to convince him there was a reason for him to stay, but between her work and his, she never had a chance in doing so. When she stopped in for dinner, he wasn't there.

"Hi," she told him surprised to see him standing on the other side of her door, ready to knock. "Are you leaving?" She gulped, her eyes catching sight of his bags.

"That depends on if you have a spare room I can crash in for the unforeseeable future?" He asked, hope radiating behind his orbs.

"I might," she smiled, pulling him into a fierce kiss and into her life. A place he should have been weeks ago.


End file.
